Ice Cream?
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jongin membelikan Taeoh es krim dan itu membuat Sehun, suami cantiknya marah padanya. Tapi bukan tentang masalah membelikan Taeoh es krim. Melainkan, ada masalah 'Es krim' yang lainnya yang membuat Sehun marah padanya. masalah 'Es krim' apa itu?/KaiHun/Taeoh/Haowen/Typos/DLDR/Review?


**Ice Cream? ©Just For KaiHun**

 **12 December 2014, 1.20 PM, St. Nicholas School, New York**

Seorang bocah tampan berusia sekitar delapan tahun mendengus kesal, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya sebatas dada, melihat jam tangan digitalnya yang di berikan oleh Mamanya seminggu yang lalu.

"Oh, C'mon. Ini sudah setengah jam," Gumamnya sedikit mendesis. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena terlalu lama berhadapan dengan udara dingin di sekitarnya. Wajahnya mengadah ke atas, ternyata butiran-butiran putih itu sudah perlahan turun dari langit.

Bocah tampan bername-tag 'Asher Kim' itu menatap tajam lelaki tampan berpakaian formal di depannya. Karena kesal, bocah itu pun mendahului lelaki tampan itu ke mobil.

"Hei, Taeoh sayang. Ayolah…" Lelaki tampan itu berbalik dan menyusul sang anak yang baru saja akan menaiki mobil.

"Ayolah apa lagi? Taeoh jengah mendengar kalimat sang papa yang sudah seperti rutinitas pulang sekolah. Yup, sejak Mama-nya melahirkan adiknya dua tahun yang lalu saat mereka berlibur di rumah Nenek dan Kakeknya, Di China. Papa-nya lah yang mengantar-jemputnya ke Sekolahan.

"Papa sibuk di kantor, Sayang. Ja—," Lelaki tampan bername tag Kim Jongin itu berusaha menjelaskan keterlambatannya. Tapi, sang anak memotongnya, "Ya, ya, ya. Sibuk. Tae tahu." Ucapnya mengejek.

Taeoh masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendudukan dirinya di jok penumpang, lalu menutup daun pintu mobil dengan tarikan yang kuat menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup besar. Jongin menghela nafasnya.

Jongin mengitari mobilnya, membuka daun pintu mobilnya, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. "Apa Tae ingin membeli sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin setelah di dalam mobilnya.

"Tae mau es krim!" Ujar Taeoh masih dalam mode kesalnya. Bocah tampan itu melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi ke kedai es krim sebentar. Tapi, hanya satu cup saja, oke?" Wajah kesal Taeoh berubah antusias. Taeoh menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Let's Go!" Seru Taeoh riang. Jongin terkekeh kecil sembari menggeleng maklum.

 **Ice Cream? ©Just For KaiHun**

 **2.15 PM, Kim's Family House, XOXO Compleks, New York.**

 **CEKLEK**

"Mama~! Kami pulang~" Teriak Taeoh sambil melepaskan sepatu serta kaos kakinya. Kemudian, menempatkan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang tak jauh dari pintu utama.

"Papa, Hyung, Pulang! Holeeeee~!" Tiba-tiba dari arah ruang TV seorang bocah lelaki berusia sekitar dua tahun berlari sempoyongan ke arah Jongin.

Jongin berlutut, sedikit merentangkan kedua tangannya berniat akan menyambut ke datangan anak keduanya itu.

"Papa!" Serunya saat ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan sang Papa.

"Papa, Haowen lindu thama papa!" Jongin tersenyum, ia berdiri tak lupa mengeratkan pelukannya pada Haowen, anak keduanya.

Dari ruangan yang sama, seorang lelaki cantik menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman manisnya. "Apa kau akan ke kantor lagi, Jong?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku akan menghabiskan setengah hari ini bersama anak-anakku dan tentunya kau, Sayang." Sehun, lelaki cantik itu mendecih geli, sedikit mendorong bahu Jongin.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taeoh yang sibuk mengelap mulutnya. "Tae, kenapa di sudut bibirmu ada coklat?" Mata sabit itu menyorot tajam sang anak.

Taeoh memainkan bola matanya gusar, mencari alasan yang masuk di akal.

"Hm… Tadi, Tae… itu, Ma… anu…" Susah sekali mencari alasan yang tepat. Rutuknya.

"Kau makan es krim lagi, 'kan?" Tebak Sehun yang tepat sasaran. Taeoh menunduk takut, "Maaf, Ma…"

"Ah, Tae lupa apa yang sudah Mama sampaikan kemarin? Mama bilangkan tidak boleh makan es krim dulu, cuaca dingin dan imun-mu sedikit turun, kau bisa sakit, Tae." Ucap Sehun sedikit marah pada Taeoh. Tapi, mau seberapa besar kemarahannya pada sang anak, tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa benar-benar memarahkan anak lelaki tampannya ini.

"Maafkan Tae, Ma… Tae janji. Tae tidak akan memakan es krim lagi." Taeoh menunduk takut.

"Benarkah?" Taeoh mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manis turunan dari Jongin. Mirip sekali dengan sang ayah. Pikir Sehun.

"Baiklah. Mama akan memaafkan kamu, Sayang. sudah sana, ganti baju lalu turun ke bawah. Mama sudah memasak makanan favoritemu. You know? Jjangmyeon," Iris sekelam malam milik Taeoh berbinar senang.

"Wah! Jjangmyeon~! I'm Coming~" Taeoh menapaki satu persatu anak tangga itu, tak lupa bersenandung dengan kata 'Jjangmyeon'. Dasar anak-anak!

Sehun tersenyum melihat punggung anaknya yang perlahan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia menghadap Jongin yang sudah kesusahan menelan ludahnya. Mengapa? Ah, ternyata suami cantiknya itu sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa, Baby?" Tanya Jongin disertai senyuman bodohnya dan berlagak seperti orang yang tidak memiliki kesalahan.

Sehun tertawa hambar, "Kau tanya 'kenapa'?!" Tanya Sehun sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Mama!" Panggil Haowen kesal. Pasalnya, ia sedari tadi di abaikan oleh seluruh makhluk hidup di rumah ini.

Sehun menorehkan kepalanya ke Haowen yang sedang mencebikan bibirnya kesal. Wajah menyeramkan Sehun pun menghilang dan di gantikan senyuman amat manis, tatkala menatap mata sang anak yang juga menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Sehun sedikit mengusak pelan surai hitam Haowen di iringi nada gemasnya.

"Hao lapal! Hao mau makan~" Pinta Haowen manja. Ia merentangkan tangannya, meminta sang Mama menggendongnya. Tahu maksud Haowen, Sehun pun mengambil alih Haowen dari Jongin dan melupakan soal 'Es krim' tadi.

"Baiklah anak Mama yang tampan ini. Kita akan segera makan. Ayo, ke ruang makan," Haowen bertepuk tangan, tak lupa jeritan riangnya. Sehun berbaik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Empat lang—

Sehun memberhentikan dirinya. Jongin mentautkan kedua alisnya, hingga terlihat bertemu di pangkal hidungnya. Sehun berbalik dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Menyeramkan sekali~. Pikir Jongin.

"Urusan 'Es Krim' belum selesai! Kita akan melanjutkannya nanti malam!" Tukasnya garang. Lalu, ia kembali berbalik dan melangkah ke ruang makan yang tidak jauh dari rumah besar mereka.

"Astagah, ternyata dia tidak benar-benar melupakan masalah 'Es Krim' itu." Jongin menepuk dahinya. Ia pun berjalan menapaki tangga perlahan dengan langkah gontai.

 **Ice Cream? ©Just For KaiHun**

 **10.10 PM | JongHun's Bedroom.**

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Itu adalah bunyi derap kaki Sehun yang sedari tadi terdengar mengerikan di kamar mereka. Lelaki cantik itu terus saja berjalan pulang-balik di depan Jongin yang duduk di atas ranjang. Kepalanya menunduk, siap untuk di hakimi oleh Sehun.

Dimana Taeoh dan Haowen? Kedua anak tampan mereka itu telah tertidur satu jam yang lalu di kamarnya masing-masing. Kenapa Taeoh tidak tidur sekamar dengan Haowen? Taeoh pernah sekamar dengan Haowen, tapi tidak lama. Karena, Taeoh selalu mengeluh tentang adiknya yang mengompol setiap paginya. Jadinya, kamar Taeoh dan Haowen terpisah. Lagipula, Haowen tidak mau lagi tidur bersama orang tuanya. Oke, kita kembali ke pasangan utama kita.

"Kau…" Sehun menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Jongin dan menatap tajam Jongin. Jongin pun mendongak, ia mendapati sang suami cantiknya itu tengah menatapnya marah.

Sedetik kemudian, Jongin sudah mengukung sosok cantik itu ke pelukannya, "Oh, maafkan aku, Baby. Aku tahu, aku itu salah. Maafkan aku, Baby. Sungguh…" Sehun membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari suami tampannya itu.

"Jongin, apa yang kau la—,"

Belum selesai kalimat Sehun, Jongin sudah memotongnya, "Iya, Babyhunnie. Itu salahku. Aku membelikan Taeoh es krimnya. Maafkan aku, Baby." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jongin, dengarkan ak—,"

Lagi dan lagi, Jongin memotong perkataan Sehun. "Iya, aku mendengarmu, Baby. Aku akan mendengar perkataanmu. Aku tidak akan lagi membe—."

 **PLAK**

Terpaksa, Sehun menampar pipi kanan suami tampannya itu. cap lima jari lentik itu terpampang jelas di pipi Jongin. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan berkaca-kaca, seperti puppy yang di usir oleh majikannya. Menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendengarkanku, jika sedari tadi kau memotong pembicaraanku!" Bentak Sehun. Dada lelaki cantik itu naik-turun secara berlebihan. Jongin yang terkejut, sedikit melompat ke belakang.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. A-Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Baby?" Tanya Jongin tergagap. Melihat suami cantiknya itu marah, sama saja sedang melihat iblis.

"Soal 'Es krim' yang kau berikan itu. Kau tahu—."

Oke, setelah ini Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh Jongin dengan pisau plastic milik Haowen. "Baby, aku tahu, aku salah di sini. Tapi, kau marah sudah seperti kuhamili lagi saja."

"KAU MEMANG MENGHAMILI-KU LAGI, KIM BODOH!" Teriak Sehun yang benar-benar sudah emosi. Jongin terhenyak, berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari kalimat Sehun tadi. Ia bersyukur karena kamar mereka adalah kamar kedap suara, jadi anak mereka tidak akan terbangun karena Sehun yang suka sekali berteriak dan ehem if you know what I mean.

"M-Maksudmu?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kesal. Lalu, menarik ke atas poni yang menutup dahinya itu dengan kedua tangannya itu. Kenapa suami tampannya ini sangat lama sekali mencerna sesuatu. Pikir Sehun.

"Kau masih ingat kejadian 'Es krim' dua bulan yang lalu?" Jongin mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung. "Yang mana?" Tanya Jongin bak seorang anak polos tanpa dosa.

"Yang kau membubuhi obat perangsang khusus uke ke dalam es krim tersebut guna mengajakku untuk bercinta denganmu." Geram Sehun. Jongin pun mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian yang di sebutkan Sehun tadi, ia tertawa saat ingatan dua bulan yang lalu kembali masuk ke dalam otak mesumnya.

"Ah, aku ingat, Baby. Kenapa? Kau mau lagi?" Goda Jongin seraya menurun-naikan alisnya tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sangat tepat dan sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Sehun dapat merasakan nafas segar nan hangat itu menerpa bibir dan sebagian pipinya. Ia merasa sedikit tergoda, namun…

 **Bugh!**

Sehun menjatuhkan pukulannya di tempat yang sama, di pipi kanan Jongin. Jongin yang tidak siap pun terhuyung, kemudian jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tersungkur.

"Apa salahku, Baby?" Tanya Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya, sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut pipi kanannya yang terkena sial hari ini.

"Kau mau tanya, apa salahmu lagi?" Jongin mengangguk polos. Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Kau tidak memakai pengaman saat melakukannya, 'kan?" Jongin mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia dapat merasakan Sehun mendekatinya seiring dengan bulu tengkuknya yang mulai berdiri.

"KAU! SELAMA SEBULAN KAU TIDUR DI LUAR!" Setelah meneriakan kalimat tadi, Sehun segera menarik Jongin keluar kamar.

 **CEKLEK**

 **BRUGH**

 **BLAM**

"Sehunnie sayang. Kumohon buka pintunya. Sehunnie." Panggil Jongin lembut. Ia tidak mau Taeoh dan Haowen terbangun, karena letak kamar Taeoh dan kamar Haowen bersebelahan dengan kamar Jongin dan Sehun.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kembali terbuka, Jongin tertawa senang dan diikuti dengan tawaan Sehun yang terkesan memaksa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa tidur tan—."

 **BRUGH!**

 **BLAM**

Sehun kembali menutup pintu kamar setelah melempar bantal, guling, serta selimut ke wajah tampan Jongin.

"Sehunnie! Buka pintunya, Baby. Sehunnie! Tidakkah kau membutuhkan pelukan hangatku ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia mengetok kecil pintu kamar mereka sambil merosot ke lantai.

Selamat atas kehamilan suami cantikmu, Kim Jongin. Dan, selamat untuk hadiah persembahan suami cantikmu untuk tidur di luar selama sebulan. Haha.

 **END**

 **Ice Cream ©Just For KaiHun**

 **Just For KaiHun's Note**

 **FF oneshoot pertamaku hehehe… Maaf untuk wawasan bahasa aku yang masih cetek banget. Dari dulu pengen banget buat dan mempublishkan FF, tapi tidak berani karena takut dengan komentar-komentar atau review yang nanti aku dapatkan.**

 **Tapi, sekarang aku sudah mulai berani menunjukan karyaku kepada orang lain. Terima kasih untuk yang ingin baca dan mereview FF ini.**

 **Ini pendek yah? Dan momentnya sama sekali gak manis yah? Maaf yah… Tapi, tetap semangat dan selalu mendukung KaiHun.**

 **KaiHun JJANG!**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


End file.
